Beloved Corruption
by princevixen
Summary: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas. When love conquers all, it's a fight for love.
1. Chapter One

**Beloved Corruption**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts 2.

Nor do I own any Characters made by Square Enix inc.(c)  
It's just a FanFic including some boy&boy love but it's not intense to be considered yaoi

This is your last warning. If you approve, continue on.

Sora knew he had to return here once again, or maybe his heart was telling him to. He had no choice to confront whatever was in his path.

_Door to the light_... He maybe, just maybe, knew something was going on here that he didn't know about.

_If only I were to see him again ..._

Sora had his back laid out on the sand, the sun up over head, shining as always, just as Sora always remembered it to be.

_It's like ... Nothing ever happened, but it did._

A childish grin lit up on his face.  
The sand was as perfect as the beautiful ocean his feet were near, the waves hitting his shoes.  
Maybe he should've taken his shoes off first to absorb the cold, fresh water onto his feet and toes.

Sora sighed happily, not noticing Kairi approach him. Her eyes glimmered, her smile would make even Sora's cheeks flush; he always liked her smile, it made his heart fill with ecstasy, a feeling Sora didn't have in a long time. But it was more like friendship between them. Kairi knelt before him, hyperventilating a bit, but she calmed herself down as she looked at him, smiling, " Sora! So you have been here all day, haven't you? "  
Sora chuckled, the big grin on his face, cheeks flushed, " You caught me. "

Kairi nodded, her eyes shined, " What are you up to? "  
Sora took a moment before speaking, " Waiting for Riku, he told me to wait for him here. Have you seen him? "  
She looked away, then looked back, " No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. "  
Sora smiled, glad to hear those words come from her, but he just wanted to see Riku right about now, just him.  
" I'll see you later, Sora. " Kairi got up smiling down at him, turned around and went on her way.  
Sora didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but Kairi knew he was daydreaming for too long to even say it back.  
She accepted that.  
Sora relaxed, waiting for Riku to arrive, only hoping that Riku was dying to see him again, too.  
His eyes closed shut, and he dozed off into deep sleep, the sun hitting his face, and body to keep him warm.

_Riku, where are you?_

-~Timeskip~-

" You have got to be kidding me! " Axel thrusted his clenched fist at a brick wall with all his might, " How dare he! "  
Zexion, the sixth member of Organization XIII, had overheard Axel in the alleyway from Betwix And Between, and had been on his way elsewhere, stopped to approach him. Axel turned his narrowed eyes at him; he wasn't having a good day. He had just found out that Roxas had disappeared again and he was no where to be found. Now Marluxia was bossing him around, and DiZ didn't know what plans Marluxia was up to. He didn't have time to get Riku and bring him to Marluxia before DiZ got to him; he had to find Roxas first.

" Axel, " Zexion started, " you seem troubled.. "  
Axel kept his eyes on him. " You _think_ so? " He took a step close, his pair of chakrams appeared his both his hands, ready for this engagement,  
" I didn't think so. " Zexion stood in place, he didn't make any movement, he just stared at Axel with cold, listless eyes, " Someone is irritated, I see. "  
Axel's rage increased with Zexion, but he didn't move or attack him.  
" I don't have time for you. " Axel's chakrams vanished, and he turned away, and left into the surrounding darkness he set forth. Zexion laughed, unaware of a sudden burst of laughter occurred behind him, then the laughter had died down.

" Larxene ... What do you want? " Zexion turned around to face her, " answer me, Larxene. "  
She laughed, her arrogance in her voice noticeable. " You know you shouldn't be around Axel, right? " Spoke the twelfth member of Org. XIII.  
She laughed and continued, " Marluxia will take note of this. " Larxene looked at Zexion, but his face made no connection of emotion.  
" Why so, Larxene? "  
She groaned, " Marluxia had Axel's trust, and he betrayed him! If he finds out you're talking to Axel, he'll think you're betraying him too. "  
Zexion released a laugh, " Silly, silly silly .. Marluxia has nothing to do with this, " His eye brow arched underneath his layers of silver hair. " Marluxia is nothing but a coward, hiding behind his flowers. Pathetic, I say. "  
Larxene's eyes narrowed, " You'll get in trouble, but don't say I didn't warn you. " She rolled her eyes, and disappeared in a dust of clouds, and bright flashes of her thunderbolts.  
Zexion scoffed. It was ridiculous.

~Timeskip~

" Marluxia, Zexion is up to something. You should look into it. " Larxene approached him, away from the shadows, standing behind him. He turned, looking at her, " I'm aware of that, but if Zexion wants to betray me once again, let him. He'll just die by someone else's hands .. " She looked at him. _What's he up to? _Marluxia turned to face her, a smirk on his face, " You'll see soon enough, " He laughed, " soon enough. "  
Larxene took a step back, but didn't look away, " But, are you sure about this, Marluixa? What if DiZ hears about this? Won't he have a fit if we go against his orders? "  
Marluxia chuckled rudely, tension in his voice. " DiZ won't know a thing. He wants Riku? We'll give him Riku. "  
Larxene nodded then turned to leave, Marluxia's voice stopping her. " Oh, by the way, " He started. " Tell Axel that Roxas is arriving here soon. If he wants to see him. "  
Larxene nodded, her eyes closed. " Whatever. "  
She walked through the open pair of doors, going out into the hall.

_I need to get Zexion away from Axel, but I need to find Axel first. _Concern was written all over her face. She had to do something.

Larxene stopped, looking at the aperature of a slightly opened door. _Hm? _Before she had a chance to walk away with no intention to open the doors, a figure in a black cloak had come out to greet her. " You, you're Larxene, right? "

She blinked, looking at him, " Yeah, what's it to you? Who are you anyway? "  
He laughed, taking off his hood to his cloak, a childish grin on his face, and Larxene smiled. " Roxas? "  
He smiled, " Hi Larxene, Have you seen Axel? "  
Larxene sighed, shaking her head, " Axel took off from me before I could talk to him.. He was upset. Thanks to Zexion. "  
Roxas looked at her, listening, " Oh. I should go find him then, huh? "  
Larxene nodded, " You should but first there's something you need to know. "

Larxene explained everything to him, starting from Axel's rage, Zexion's alleged betrayal, Marluxia's evil schemes and DiZ's attempt to find Riku. Roxas had apparently lost the track of time since his absence, and needed to be updated often.


	2. Chapter Two

_Sora, Sora! Wake up, Sora! Sora, wake up!_

_Huh .. Who.. You sound familiar..  
_

_Sora, it's me, Naminé! You have to wake up.. Riku needs your help!_

_Riku..? Where is he.. ?_

_Hurry Sora. Wake up!  
_

_But.. Where is.. Riku.. ?_

_Hurry, there's no time to waste--!_

--

Sora woke up with such pace that he felt lightheaded. " Ugh. " He shook his head, recalling what had happened. His memory was fuzzy. " Oh! Riku! " He got up, but he noticed something strange going on on his island. " What's going on? " Destiny Island was covered in pure black storm clouds once again but no heartless had appeared. He was safe for the meantime. Sora called out as loud as he could, " Kairi! Riku! If you're out there, just tell me you're okay! " He lowered his hands away from his mouth, waiting for a response, his hair blew in the harsh wind, stinging his eyes, but he didn't have the time to care about that. He needed to find Kairi and Riku.

" Riku! Kairi! " His head moved from left to right, searching the area near the beach, the waves crashing into his legs, taking him off balance; but that didn't work. His eyes found a figure laying lifelessly near the small isolated island of the Paopu Tree. He hurried over to it, rushing through the waves that were pushing him away so he could succumb, but he couldn't give up! He pushed his legs against the crashing waves, and hurried up the ladder, setting a foot on the island. He rushed over to the body, but was stunned to who he found. " Kairi?" He stopped, his eyes wide with terror. It wasn't Kairi, or Riku. It was Naminé, her body was weak as Sora picked her up into his arms. She was still alive, but barely breathing.

" This wasn't suppose to happen, Sora.. " Naminé's eyes opened slowly, staring at Sora until he looked back at her.  
" Wha-What do you mean? " He blinked at her words; confused.  
Naminé smiled at him, closing her eyes again, " Why.. Are you carrying me? "  
Sora looked out to the dark horizon of the water meeting the sky, not meeting her eyes. " Just because.. "  
She smiled, " Kairi's somewhere around here. We must get her, Sora. But I'm too weak, and I'm only slowing you down. Put me on the ground, won't you? "  
He shook his head violently, " No! Cause if anything happens to you, I'll regret it later! And besides, Kairi's looking forward to meeting you, Naminé. So wherever I go, you come with me, all right? "  
Naminé nodded. " Okay, Sora. "  
He nodded back, a big grin on his face, " Let's go find her. "  
He held on tightly, adjusting her weight to hold her more protectively, and made his way to the small plank, to find Kairi. He hoped.

A few minutes had passed, and Sora was desperately trying to find any sign of human contact. Sora sighed, looking down at Naminé.  
" Naminé, are we going the right way? " Sora held her in his arms when he asked, walking into the next part in the back of Destiny Island, to where a small entrance easily caught his view, heading inside.  
" Sora.. She's here, I can feel it. "  
" Really? She's here? " He wasn't going to anticipate now. Getting anxious, his heart was beating rapidly. " Let's go then! " He walked a bit faster, Naminé close to him in his arms as he held her tight. His naive ego kept him going. 

_I'm finally going to see her! Is Riku there too? _He laughed with optimism, finally finding his way onto the shores. " Kairi? Riku? "

--

" You're kidding! " Roxas was stunned, his eyes widen from what words spilled out from Larxene's mouth and guided itself into his ears, " Zexion is up to no good, but Marluxia surpasses beyond belief.. What could DiZ want with Riku? " Larxene shrugged, studying him for a brief moment and said nothing.  
He looked away. " I need go go find him. I'll be back. I promise. "  
Larxene murmured, " Don't promise something you can't keep.. " Before she knew it he had disappeared again. She sighed.  
Roxas was already half away out of the area, and he was running pretty quick. He needed to find Axel before he got himself in trouble.

DiZ had summoned Marluxia to his study, and he didn't look very pleased. He started off bluntly, " I was told that you're looking for Riku. " He turned to look at him.  
Marluxia just stared at him, his face showed no expression. He obviously knew that DiZ would figure out his plans. " Xemnas wanted me to speak to Riku first before sending him to you. " He lied. DiZ arched an eye brow; it didn't seem plausible.  
" I see. Well tell Xemnas to report Riku to me first, or I'll have to deal with this matter myself. "  
" Of course. " Marluxia turned to leave.

--

" Axel, tell me something. "  
A strange figure with a cloak approached Axel from behind him, making sure Axel turned around to see him.  
" Who are you? And why should I? "  
The figure had one of his hands grab onto his hood, pulling it behind him.  
" Riku? What do you want here? " Axel straightened his posture, watching him.  
Riku face was serious, nonetheless he wasn't happy. " Where is he.. " He turned to the entrance from which he came through.  
Axel scoffed, studying him, " Who are you talking about, Riku? "

Day Of The Dawn had been noticeable once Riku removed his arms from behind him, and he got into a pose with his keyblade facing Axel, " You know who! "  
Axel had his hands on his hips, " I don't know what you're talking about."  
Riku grunted, a little bit impaitent and angry, " Sora! Where is he! "  
Axel laughed, " How should I know where he is? I have my own business to take care of it. And youre in my way, " Axel's chakarms had appeared in his hand, like it only took seconds.  
" So I'll have to deal with you, now? "  
Riku smirked, " You made the wrong choice. "

" Do I have to teach a punk like you a lesson? " Axel took a step forward, sparks of flames fired up near him, surrounding his body. Riku's Day Of The Dawn had vanished, and he stood unamused. Axel wasn't his enemy right now. " This isn't worth it. Do you know where Sora is or not? "

Axel looked away, speaking. " I wish you knew where Roxas was, but apparently we're missing the big picture. "

Silence overcame the two.


	3. Chapter Three

--

" What would DiZ want with me? I don't want to associate with Organixation XIII. Including you." Riku was quite stern, keeping watch after Axel. It was inevitable if Riku were to be caught of guard by Axel, and fight back. No strength would be put to waste.

" Who knows? But everyone's looking for you. " Axel casually placed his hands at his hips, looking away as he spoke. Almost talking down to Riku in a very unorthodox manner. Like he had somewhere else to be than deal with the likes of Riku. He actually didn't have time for any of this. Apparently he needed to find Roxas, and had no time for side trips on his own account.

" What do you mean by _everyone_? " Riku wasn't amused still, a hiss coming from his speech. " What am I on? _A bounty list now?_ "

Axel stiffened, letting out a chuckle. The sound of a bounty list seemed almost hysteric. He could see it now.

" Funny. Very funny, Riku. " He gave a charming, snake-like grin. " I could tell you more if you had more information."

" I don't know where Roxas is, stop asking already. "

" Not Roxas."

" .. Then who? "

" Sora. "

" What are you talking about Axel? "

" I can tell you where he is, and after you two meet, you have no choice but to accept my part of the deal. "

" What exactly do you want? "

" You know what I want. I help you find Sora, and you help me find Roxas. " A spine churning smile crept on his lips.

Riku stammered, unsure about this. He gave a hiss, " Fine. "

--

The wind was harsh and it nearly knocked Sora off balance if he hadn't kept steady against the wind's currents. Naminé stood content under his care while he carried her, shifting her weight onto one side when his arm grew tired from holding her for too long, which made her take notice.

" Sora? " Though barely a whisper, Sora caught her words from the blowing wind that shrouded around his ears, making him lightheaded when whipping his head to survey the area. He finally looked down at Naminé with a concerned face, his eyes were dim.. Kairi and Riku were no where to be found, and Sora lost all hope, which wasn't normal for him.

" Sora, please, I can walk now. I'm fine. " Her eyes remained locked into Sora's weary eyes, trying to read his worried face but his eyes held all his troubles. " Please. For the mean time. "

Sora just nodded and prompted Naminé on her feet, and held her until she steadied herself. The wind whipping, almost alive and screeching, right onto Naminé's body, pushing her against the current. She groaned from the heavy air that seemed to weigh her down until the wind was difficult to bear. She fell on her knees from the impact.

" _Naminé! _" Sora was at her side when he noticed how the wind harmed Naminé's fragile body, frail and thin. She couldn't support herself around here as much as Sora could.

" Naminé, are you okay? I don't think you should be walking around with the island being like this. " Sora carefully helped her up and kept her close, prompting her up to her feet until she was able to hold her own before moving.

" Thank you, Sora. " With a weakened smile on her face, she held on tight and Sora led her back to the bridge and headed back to the sand. It only took a few minutes when Sora decided to let Naminé rest near the waterfall on the island before she fainted from pushing herself too much, since she didn't want to slow down Sora. She would be devastated if anything were to happen to him when she was the one that he had to watch out for. It would be all her fault that she's slowing him down from finding Riku and Kairi. She couldn't forgive herself if anything happened. It would bother her for life.

An awful aura of impurity washed through the thickened, heavy air, and Naminé shook with fear. With distraught fear, her voice was shaky as she managed to speak.

" Sora ― We have company! "

Right from the beginning, the ominous shadows had been following them! How couldn't Sora be aware of this? The heartless were hiding themselves and waiting for the right moment, and they clearly took the opportunity once they noticed that Sora had to watch Naminé. They took this to their advantage, and they couldn't hold back now. A beaming light shimmered into the scene, and a keyblade had appeared in Sora's hands, his fingers immediately taking form and clasping around the handle. He took a deep breath and waited for the swarms of maybe, twenty or thirty, beings to circle them.

Sora had kept Naminé behind him, keeping his eyes on the oncoming terrors that tried to sneak onto Sora's weak point and keep him off guard while they would just bombard themselves onto him; leaving Naminé to defend herself, and for him to only fend for himself, but Sora wouldn't allow that!

Minutes passed, and his hungry keyblade fought vigorously against the forces of the heartless, and over and over they kept their sights on the weaker of the two, and Sora cut down nearly half as much until they stopped abruptly, and slowly retreated back to the darkest depths from which they came.

Was it really over?

Could Sora really overcome this so easily?

Naminé gave a shuddering groan, and Sora helped her up.

" They are.. gone for now. "

" Yeah. "

They exchanged smiles, soon to vanish within the passing moment, only to unveil a breathtaking emotion that swept over the very cool sand, and the wind had changed its direction. Both Sora and Naminé, with tired eyes, looked over at the pushing shore, the waves were calmed and absorbing the beads of sand. It would be peaceful for now.

" Are you ready, Naminé? "

At that moment, a glimmering circular light had engulfed the scenery and it opened a vortex in front of them. Naminé was the only one behind this.

" It's.. not much, but it's all I can manage. " She gave a faint smile, and Sora nodded.

" Let's go. "

With Naminé by his side, Sora helped her through the sweeping vortex and they both disappeared in a white light, waiting for whatever was on the other side to welcome the wandering two.


	4. Chapter Four

--

" Zexion, what a surprise seeing you here. "

A familiar voice came from the darkness, and it had distracted Zexion's attention from his reading. He turned his head, looking over to the direction of the voice. It took him a moment to see the shrouded figure approach closer each step until Zexion could tell who the person was. He gave a sigh, noticing the vibrant color of the hair that he made out from the outline.

" Marluxia... " He choked on the word. Despising saying the name. It was like taking a mouthful of nails and glass, struggling to just swallow it down until your throat was tattered with scratches. It would be hell trying to spit it out when your throat couldn't handle the pain. It'd inch its way from where it was suppose to go, but the other way, just to torture you even more until you couldn't bear it. It crawl through your neck's passage and nick and tare your sensitive flesh from the inside to reach it's escape.

" It's good to see you, too, Zexion. " Said through Marluxia's curled lips. Zexion didn't have to see it to know that he was mocking him with his wrtetched stare. With Zexion had a chance he would like to purposely, without regret, strike that nasty satisfying grin off Marluxia's face. He grunted through a sucking breath keeping his thoughts at bay to himself but he couldn't contain it much longer.

That was when a hateful hiss came from Zexion's lips, glaring at Marluxia into the darkness who had finally came into his view, giving the mocking smile he was dreading to see. " My my, you don't look very pleased to see me. "

" What do you _want_? " Zexion snapped, narrowing his eyes at him still. He didn't trust Marluxia from the very beginning, he never did. " I'm reading here, you know. Say what's need to be said then _leave_. " The last word was like acid, sinking into Marluxia's skin where he gave a sour face.

" No need to be feisty, I just came here to deliver a message from DiZ himself. " He made another face, waiting to see Zexion's next retort.

" Right, right. " He didn't seem surprised. He didn't even seem interested. Zexion sighed, letting Marluxia continue with his annoying speech. He would just have to tune him out; pretend he was by himself again with only his book. He'd rather be scolded by Larxene at this moment in time. Anything but being near Marluxia. He was just up to no good and now Larxene thought wrong. Zexion found them both to be his enemies.

Marluxia spoke up, his tone was more condescending to get his attention again. " Larxene warned me that you were going to insist on helping Axel find Roxas so he could help you capture Riku and bring him to DiZ yourself so you can get all the credit? " He sneered, obviously lying and testing the silver haired boy.

Zexion snapped his attachment from the words on the pages of his book to the snake-like eyes of Marluxia. He face kept its posture, and he stiffened up. " Obviously Larxene is just full of herself and she would never say something like that to the likes of you. It's not going to work, Marluxia. I know what you're planning and it's not going to fool me as you did to DiZ. " This time his own lips curled, waiting for Marluxia to put on his facade and give a sour face.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Zexion, but whatever it is, you're mistakenly wrong. "

" Well, we'll see now, won't we? " And with that being said Marluxia sucked in a breath, turned around and hesitantly walked out of the lounge as trying to hide the chagrin written all over his face.

_Had could my plan have faltered so soon?_

_--_

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter after having not being able to update it so much that you may have expected a longer set of text and were disappointed. But due to some lack of inspiration, sleep deprivation and my non-fuctional brain that, I've started to lessen the confusion and type up on just one part of the story instead of more than two/three since it gives me time to add more to the plot. Thank you.


End file.
